


Blessed and Eternal

by ssrhpurgatory



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: (does it count as masturbation when you're being helped by a plant monster?), F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Survival, Oral Sex, Other, and then there are two people who have plant monsters plugged in to their nervous systems, and then there's sex, not sure what else to say, sexually transmitted plant monster, this fic starts with one person who has a plant monster plugged in to their nervous system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory
Summary: Alexander Hilbert survived his second trip to Hephaestus Station, thanks to a deal he struck with the Blessed Eternal.And now that he’s back on Earth, he’s faced with someone from his past who isn’t going to let the addition of a plant monster stop her from being very glad he’s still alive.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, _god,_ Dmitri!”

There was the tap of heels, and then Alexander was suddenly in the warm embrace of Rosemary, who had thrown her arms around him and was crushing him close to her chest.

“Rosemary, wait! I am not—”

Her arms tightened around him, and he gave up on speaking. “Do you think I care that you’ve got a goddamn plant growing out of you now?” Her voice was thick with tears. “I thought you were dead.”

** _???_ **

The Blessed Eternal was still sluggish, still growing back tendrils and leaves after it had saved his life in the explosion, but it felt his body react to Rosemary’s presence and was distressingly intrigued by the sensation. “Yes, I am alive,” Alexander managed to force out with what little breath he was able to get in his lungs around Rosemary’s crushing embrace. “But I think we need to talk…”

** _!!!_ **

One of the Blessed Eternal’s tendrils—one of the ones that emerged from the side of his head, and which was linked directly into his nervous system now, as far as he could tell—brushed against Rosemary’s cheek. He could feel it too; the smooth skin of her cheek, sagging a bit with age, soft under his touch.

Rosemary pulled back and released him from the hug, reaching up to touch the place where the Blessed Eternal emerged from his scalp. It twined one of its tendrils around her hand, just as curious about her as she obviously was about it. “Friendly fellow, isn’t it?” she said with a smile.

Alexander remained incapable of drawing in a full breath as her fingers brushed over the sensitive area around the base of the vines, as she gently fingered a leaf, as she stroked the mossy patch on his cheek. Inside his head, he felt an echo of pleasure from the Blessed Eternal, and there was a sudden doubling of vision from a strange angle as the eyestalk the plant had managed to regenerate peered around his head at Rosemary.

_She is off limits,_ he told the Blessed Eternal.

The plant ignored him, its tendrils still twined around Rosemary’s arm, one sliding up under the wrist of her blouse. She giggled. “That tickles. And is really rather naughty, for a plant, so if you wouldn’t mind, sir, please remove yourself from my blouse.” She used her schoolteacher voice, and it was apparently just as effective on the plant he was sharing his body with as it had always been on him, as the Blessed Eternal immediately whipped the vine out of her sleeve and coiled it around Alexander’s head.

Alexander sighed in relief as Rosemary stepped back from him, but he knew that he’d have to face this problem sooner or later… and if Rosemary’s reaction to the Blessed Eternal was any indication, it would definitely need to be sooner.

Two weeks later, and medical had given him a clean bill of health, or at least as clean a bill of health as they had given Isabel, which meant they’d done a whole ream of tests only to shrug and say, “Well, everything _seems_ to be functioning as intended, but as your biology now defies analysis, who even knows.” And Rosemary had been dashing around, doing her best—with Adriane’s help, of course—to make up for the loss of Marcus Cutter and Rachel Young and every single one of Miranda Pryce’s memories. They’d tried to restore Pryce from a backup, of course, but something about the mindwipe she’d undergone had made it impossible. So Pryce was re-acquiring knowledge the old-fashioned way, spending her days (and nights) in labs and libraries, trying to regain a fraction of what she’d once had.

Alexander still hadn’t had a chance to sit down and talk with Rosemary. She’d come by a few times while he was locked up in the hospital, under observation, had reassured him during her final visit that he would be out of there in short order. “After all, this little fellow doesn’t seem likely to harm anyone, now does he?” Her fingers had been twined through the vines that grew from his skull, and her tone had been light and cheerful, for all that she had had to know by then to what extent the plant had infiltrated his body. The Blessed Eternal had basked in the soft stroking of her fingers, and Alexander had felt it as a gentle thrum throughout his body, every spot where the plant had grown to be a part of him vibrating sympathetically.

The sensation was indescribable, and both he and the Blessed Eternal had leaned instinctively in Rosemary’s direction as she untangled her fingers from the tendrils of the plant and turned to leave.

“Wait,” he’d said, and she’d turned back towards him, a questioning look on her face. But then, he hadn’t known what to say, and he shook his head, simply taking the sight of her in, until finally, she had turned and gone, a frown creasing her brow.

“I don’t hate you any more,” he should have said.

“I understand,” he should have called after her.

After all, they had parted on harsh terms, when last he’d left for the Hephaestus. She’d made the call to infect Lambert and Hui, and he’d hated her for it at the time, but now… now he was simply glad to be alive, even if it meant he had to share his head with a plant that had very peculiar ideas about how he ought to spend his time. Glad to be alive, and glad to see her, and glad that she still seemed to hold him in at least some small part of the affection she’d once had for him.

He shouldn’t be glad for it, but he was.

And now Alexander was sitting alone in the apartment they’d assigned to him after he’d been released from the medical complex, trying to figure out what to do about Rosemary.

The tendrils of the Blessed Eternal twined around his scalp, caressed the skin of his torso under his shirt. It had picked up on his anxiety, and was doing its best to sooth him, but with Rosemary on his mind, the doubled sensations of the vines sliding against his skin, of his skin under the vines… it was more arousing than soothing, and before he quite realized what was happening, he was hard and aching for release.

The Blessed Eternal reacted with confusion, amusement, a thrill of pleasure of its own, all echoed through the connection between them. It apparently found the mammalian mating urge hilarious and intriguing at the same time, and it goaded Alexander into action, sending a little spike of pleasurable pain through him.

Alexander sighed and removed his clothing before clambering on top of the bed. _Like this,_ he told the Blessed Eternal as he took hold of his erect cock. Curious tendrils joined his hand, a vine brushed across one of his nipples, and together, he and the plant he was joined with worked away at the sensitive parts of his body until he came hard, semen splashing warmly across his stomach.

He laid there on his back for a long time after, breathing hard. Like so many other things had been since he’d been joined with the Blessed Eternal, the sensation had been overwhelming, indescribable.

He wished he’d been able to share it.

The Blessed Eternal sent him an image. Rosemary, as seen from its point of view, her fingers twined in its tendrils.

** _???_ **

_I will see,_ he responded.

* * *

Rosemary set aside the latest report from special projects with a sigh. The assistant manager had done his best to take the reins of the department, but he’d only been privy to about a quarter of what went on there, and with Miss Young dead they were hard-pressed to replace some of her institutional knowledge.

The same was true of Cutter; Rosemary and Adriane were the only two employees of Goddard Futuristics with enough seniority to have some idea of how to keep on top of everything that man had done, but they’d been hard pressed to keep on top of it since he’d left for space, and now that they knew he was dead… well, utter chaos was too mild a term for what had broken out among the rank and file.

Pryce, at least, hadn’t been management, so while there were more than a few research projects that would be feeling the loss of her memories, at least it hadn’t caused quite the same level of crisis.

And then, there was Dmitri. Alexander now, she supposed, but to her he’d always been Dmitri, even if she only used that name when she needed to get his attention. He, of course, had never had any place in the management of the company, but that didn’t stop him from slipping to the front of her mind time and again as she attempted to get real work done.

She’d been so overwhelmed at the sight of him, at the confirmation that the report of his death she’d seen had been wrong, that she’d betrayed her real feelings for once. And he…

Well. To her surprise, he hadn’t exactly seemed like he hated her as much as he had before he’d left Earth this last time.

In fact, she thought he might actually be rather fond of her.

Or perhaps she was just mistaking the curiosity of a sentient plant for the return of his good opinion.

_Only one way to find out_, she decided, standing up from Cutter’s desk.

Time to go see how Dmitri was settling in to his new apartment.

* * *

Alexander had not bothered putting more clothing than his boxers back on after cleaning himself up. The Blessed Eternal had decided that it wanted to bask in the thin late-winter sunlight that was streaming in through the west-facing windows of his apartment, and clothing would only get in the way of that. He lay there on the floor of the living room, the vines of the Blessed Eternal spread out around him, the leaves soaking up sunshine, and bit by bit, he found himself lulled into a relaxed sort of torpor, barely aware of the world around him.

When he reflected back on it later, it seemed a poor excuse for what came next, but by then it was too late.

A hesitant knock came at the door of his apartment, and he stood to answer it, the Blessed Eternal’s vines curling reluctantly around his body, a few thin tendrils still straining to remain in the sunlight as he made his way dreamily over to answer the door. It somehow came as no surprise that it was Rosemary there; she’d been so much on his mind that it seemed only natural, in his current detached state, that she should appear.

Her mouth fell open as she looked at him, her eyes lingering, here and there, on the vines that grew from his chest, on the patches of moss that he now suspected covered as much of his body as his skin did. Before he could react properly to her presence, the Blessed Eternal reached for her, almost the same way it had reached for the sunlight, twining around her arms waist and tugging her into the apartment. She took a few stumbling steps forward and fell against Alexander’s chest, and he found himself closing the door behind her with one hand as the other latched tight around her waist.

** _!!!_ **

Alexander didn’t need the Blessed Eternal’s urging for what came next. He lowered his mouth to Rosemary’s, firmly, insistently, and to his relief her lips parted under his with a sigh.

It had been _so long_. He had missed her, had missed the soft curves of her body against his, the taste and smell of her. It had been more than a decade, and despite that, she melted against him as if it had only been yesterday, as if things had not gone so horribly wrong between them so very many times. And this… this was beyond anything he had ever experienced. The Blessed Eternal’s tendrils had worked their way beneath Rosemary’s clothing, taking their cue from Alexander’s own memories, finding the soft and sensitive spots that he had always loved hunting down and stroking, just to see Rosemary react. She jerked suddenly in his arms, stiffening, and then her body relaxed and she moaned against his mouth.

“God,” she whispered, pulling away a bare inch, her breath feathering against his lips. “Can you feel this?”

He could. Every tendril of the Blessed Eternal was sending sensations back to him, letting him feel what it was like to touch every soft and secret place of Rosemary’s body all at once. As she jerked again in his arms, one of the tendrils attached to his scalp twined along her face. A leaf brushed against her lips, and her tongue darted out and caressed the underside of it, and he felt that too, strange and intimate and arousing beyond anything he’d ever experienced before in his life.

He wasn’t sure if it was her or him or the plant intertwined with them both who started undressing her first, but it shortly became a race to see how quickly all three of them could remove all of her clothing. Somewhere along the way, his boxers disappeared as well, and then they were both naked, the vines of the Blessed Eternal binding them together, caressing them both.

Rosemary let out a familiar little scream as a tendril slid between her thighs, working its way up inside her. Alexander followed it with his fingers, finding her improbably wet beneath his touch given her age, and wondered for a moment if it had been the plant, before discarding the thought as unimportant in the face of the barrage of sensations he was being bombarded with. After all, he should not have had the wherewithal to get another erection so soon, but there his cock was, standing hard against his stomach, and there she was, wet and ready for him, and that was all the urging he needed to press her backwards until she fell onto the couch. The vines binding them loosened as she fell, only to tighten again as he followed her, as he pressed his hips up against hers, sliding deep inside her in a single stroke.

It would have been too much, this sudden intimacy after so many years apart, if the Blessed Eternal hadn’t twined a tendril around the base of his cock, keeping him hard, preventing him from ejaculating so soon. Instead, he was able to fuck Rosemary the way he’d wanted to ever since he’d returned to Earth and her embrace.

And all around them, the vines of the Blessed Eternal cradled them, stroked them, bound them together, until finally it was too much for them both.

Rosemary let out another scream, clenching hard around him, and Alexander lost himself inside her.

And then, she screamed again, this time a scream of pain, and suddenly every nerve in Alexander’s body felt like it was on fire as several of the Blessed Eternal’s tendrils broke in half, ripping away from his body, rooting in Rosemary’s instead. Her eyes went wide and terrified and her body arched hard up off the surface of the couch for what felt like an eternity. Finally, she collapsed, her eyes rolling back in her head as if she had fainted. Alexander pushed himself off of her, every nerve still jangling with pain, and collapsed on the floor beside the couch instead of on top of her.

_Why?_ he asked.

The Blessed Eternal gave him no answer, and Alexander was too wrung out to try and force the issue. He lay on the floor, trying to regain his equilibrium, trying to figure out how to breathe again, how to move again without feeling as if there were red-hot needles shoved into every muscle of his body. Slowly, the pain abated, and Alexander was aware of a new sensation. He turned his head slowly to look up at the couch.

The vines that had rooted themselves in Rosemary’s body had already put out new growth, and Rosemary herself had propped herself up on one elbow and was staring down at him, a crooked little grin playing at the corners of her mouth as the vines that were now attached to her intertwined themselves with those that were still part of his body.

_I can definitely see the appeal of this,_ he heard—or rather felt—in Rosemary’s most amused tone of voice.

**_!!!_** exclaimed both halves of the Blessed Eternal.

_!!! indeed_, he found himself responding, as he basked in the warmth of Rosemary’s love for him, revealed, for the first time, in its entirety.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect to add another chapter to the sexually transmitted plant monster fic, but here I am.

It had been two weeks since the Blessed Eternal had colonized Rosemary’s body. She had gone to Goddard’s medical facilities after it had first happened, just to make sure that removal was not an option... but as the notes Alexander had made shortly after he had first struck his bargain with the plant indicated, the Blessed Eternal rooted itself deep. They could try to remove it even still, but chances were the process would kill her along with the plant.

She tried not to mind. In truth, she hardly minded at all; this had released her from the burden of becoming the new face of Goddard Futuristics, a role both Miranda and Adriane had been pushing her towards... and a role that had become impossible for her to fill now, what with vines growing from the side of her head, with soft moss just beginning to grow in patches all over her body. After all, there was only so much a wig and makeup could cover up without taking her well into the uncanny valley.

Adriane had been furious. She assumed that Rosemary had done it on purpose, and Rosemary couldn’t quite bring herself to claim otherwise. Rosemary hadn’t known what would happen, of course, but being intimate with Alexander when they still didn’t know for sure what the plant attached to his nervous system was doing? Definitely foolhardy, and no one who worked in Goddard’s botanical research division had seemed to be amused by her “Well, at least you’ve got two research subjects now!” when she had gone there after the medical wing for some further evaluation.

She shut her eyes and leaned on her desk, cheek in hand. Adding the Blessed Eternal to her anatomy had been a remarkable boost to her aging metabolism and the resulting waning energy levels, but only as long as the sun was up. Unfortunately, the sun had set almost two hours ago, but she still found herself in Cutter’s office, trying to make some progress on the backlog of paperwork that his trip to (and death at) Wolf 359 had left behind.

Perhaps it was time to call it quits for the day.

She would have to see if someone in maintenance could put in daylight bulbs. “Would you like that?” she murmured, stroking the patch of moss that was spreading down her cheek.

The Blessed Eternal’s response was a sluggish curiosity and the trail of a tendril down her back, underneath her clothing. The root system was still growing, of course, so the only visible vines were the ones that had grown into her scalp and attached to her nervous system there, but Alexander assured her that soon she would begin sprouting vines elsewhere.

But even with its current limits, it was already far too curious for a plant. It had taken a couple of days to recover from its violent split from the parent plant that inhabited Alexander’s body, but once it had... well.

Alexander had laughed when she had brought it up earlier that week. “It likes new experiences, and I was far too busy trying to survive while I was aboard the Hephaestus,” he had said out loud, though his vines had been entangled with hers at the time. “It had not encountered sexual desire until...” he had trailed off, looking at her, reaching up to cup her cheek in his hand and rub his thumb across her cheekbone. In her mind was suddenly an image of herself, seen from the outside and above, and she had fought to place it before realizing that it was from the day he had returned to Earth.

“You couldn’t have been thinking of me like that then!” she had protested.

Alexander had only smirked and reached for her, and a few moments later she had swiftly become too dazed and breathless to consider protesting more.

He made her like that. He always had, even when sex hadn’t been on the table between them. He had filled her with the hope that he could change the world with his work, and she had loved him for it.

It shouldn’t have been a shock that he loved her in return, but it was. Every time he leaned his head close to hers and let his tendrils entangle with hers, she felt it, as sure and steady as the love for him she had carried all these years, never really expecting it to be reciprocated. Oh, there was the affection of a pair of old friends in whom the shape of the path the other walked was well-worn, but love? She had always thought herself fundamentally unlovable, even by someone as damaged as she was herself.

It was strange to discover that this was not the case, that someone _could_ love her, in spite of, well, everything.

Perhaps only a man who was as much a monster as she was herself could love someone like her. She had helped him do so many terrible things over the years... and even now regretted only a few.

She stood and stretched her arms over her head, yawning as she did so. “Come on,” she said out loud to the Blessed Eternal. “Let’s go see what your other half is up to.”

This got more of a reaction from the plant. It seemed to be protesting that it was its own plant now, and that it was _her_ other half that she was concerned with.

“Humans don’t propagate by cloning, darling,” she said, smiling. “Well, not usually. The traditional way is sperm from one person and an egg from another.”

** _???_ **

“No, I’m afraid that well ran dry a good thirty years ago. Alexander won’t be propagating with me.”

The Blessed Eternal fell into what felt like a stubborn silence, and there were twinges throughout her body for the next few minutes as she headed across the campus towards Alexander’s apartment. A sudden sharp pain low in her abdomen made her stop and double over, panting for breath, a sudden reminder of the days before menopause when her menses had occasionally brought cramps so painful they would lay her low for a week.

Fortunately, after another moment, all the twinges of pain abated. Rosemary carefully stood up straight, feeling dizzy. “Satisfied? That field has been barren for an awfully long time, you know.”

The plant wrapped its tendrils around her head and seemed to be sulking.

It was still sulking when Alexander opened his apartment door at her knock, his vines weaving through the air around him. He gave her head an amused look. “What is wrong?”

Rosemary laughed. “It got curious about human propagation. I think it’s throwing a fit about the fact that I won’t be able to make babies with you.”

Alexander let out a snort of laughter of his own at that. “Come in. I have dinner ready.”

“My favorite words. You do make a remarkable house husband.”

He smiled fondly down at her and pulled her close for a kiss as he closed his apartment door behind her. Rosemary found herself backing him up against the door; for all that he was a good half-foot taller than her, she outweighed him by a significant amount and had the strength to match, and Alexander always liked it when she demonstrated the fact that she could overpower him if she wanted to. And she liked the way his eyes grew unfocused and hazy as she pinned him against the door, as she grabbed him by the nape of the neck and pulled him down into an open-mouthed kiss that left him slack-jawed and slumping back against the door, only upright because she was keeping him that way.

She let out a squeal and broke the kiss as one of his tendrils snuck its way between the buttons of her blouse and down into the cup of her bra, finding her nipple and coiling around it. Alexander grinned triumphantly. “Dinner first,” he said in a low, hoarse voice.

Rosemary let out a considering hum and pressed her hips harder against his. “What if I want dessert first?”

“Dessert?” he asked, confused for a moment, and then Rosemary’s plant finally unfurled its tendrils from where they’d been wrapped tightly around her head and tangled with those that emerged from Alexander’s head. His eyes widened as he realized her meaning. “Ah. Yes. I suppose there is time for dessert first. As you say.”

Rosemary let out a low chuckle and lowered herself to her knees, her hands going immediately to the zipper of his trousers. A few moments later and she had his trousers and underpants down around his thighs and his hard cock in her hand.

The tip was already wet, a bead of precum glistening there. Rosemary let out a low hum of satisfaction and drew his foreskin down with her hand.

Alexander let out a low huff of breath and slid his fingers around the connection point for the vines on her head, soft and gentle on a place still newly sensitive. “Blyad, you look...” he shook his head and smiled, and simply sent the image of it to her... along with the heat of his reaction to her.

Rosemary smiled and took him in her mouth.

Alexander slumped back against the door of his apartment, eyes shut, absentmindedly stroking the curve of Rosemary’s ear with one hand and teasing the base of her vines with the other. The Blessed Eternal was still watching, though; watching as Rosemary’s tongue darted out to caress the underside of the head of his cock, watching as she parted those plush lips of hers and sucked him into her mouth. He thrust against her mouth, an involuntary move, and she took his length deeper, her hands joining her mouth in teasing him.

She did something with her tongue that left him gasping and clinging desperately to the doorknob. The vines of her offshoot of the Blessed Eternal had joined mouth and hands as well, the entire thing so peculiar and arousing that it took less than a minute between initiation and when he came hard, letting out a low grunt as he spilled himself in her mouth.

Rosemary, damn the woman, licked her lips when she stood up again. Alexander hastily pulled his underpants and trousers back up and then seized her for another kiss, tasting himself on her lips.

“You are a menace,” he muttered when they broke apart to catch their breath.

“Mmm-hmm.” She had a pleased expression on her face and he was ready to drag her straight to his bedroom. “Dinner?”

Alexander cursed. “Very well. Dinner.”

The small, tall table in his kitchen only sat two, and left her close enough to easily touch when they were settled on either side of it, plates of dumplings and carrot salad in front of each of them, with little bowls of borscht besides. Rosemary’s expression as she dug into the food was even more gratifying than the pleased expression she’d had on her face after standing up from that blowjob.

He liked to care for her, he realized. He thought—no, he knew now, didn’t he?—that she had spent most of her life not being cared for. Not letting anyone care for her, either. So the fact that she would let him now…

She let out a little yelp, and Alexander smiled. One of his vines had worked its way up between her legs as they ate, coiling around her thigh and… “Oh, that’s not fair,” she muttered, glaring across the table at him. “You’re just far enough away that I can’t reciprocate.”

Alexander smirked. “Give it a month or two. And eat up. New growth takes a lot of energy.”

“And the man calls me a menace,” she said in a low, amused tone of voice, either to herself or to the plant rooted in her scalp. “Honestly.”

“We can both be menaces.”

Rosemary smiled across the table at him, her expression soft, far softer than he’d ever seen her. “I love you,” she said, setting down her fork and reaching across the table to snatch up his free hand in both of hers.

Alexander cleared his throat and looked down at the plate in front of him, suddenly awkward. “I knew that.”

“I know. But I just figured...” She sighed. “I figured I ought to say it, too. This is one thing—” and she freed one of her hands in order to reach up to the side of her head to tap at the place where the Blessed Eternal was attached to her. “But words… They’re something else.”

Alexander swallowed hard and grabbed on tightly to the hand that was still in his own. “I love you too.”

She smiled, her expression meltingly fond. “I know.”

“It has been decades.” The words spilled out of him, fast and awkward. “I have wanted… but you have always been so distant. So…”

“My priority was keeping you safe when I could. I didn’t have time to love you.” Sudden tears sprang to her eyes and she swiped at them with the back of her hand. “And then I thought you died. And I could love you then because I didn’t have to protect you any more, but all that was left for me to love was a ghost.” Tears were pouring down her cheeks now, and the vines of the Blessed Eternal that were rooted in her were lashing back and forth in concern. Alexander got to his feet and came around the table, wrapping his arms around her from the side, his own vines entwining with hers and calming them, stilling them.

“I am here,” he murmured against the side of her head, pressing a kiss to the short fuzz of her hair. She hadn’t worn a wig since the Blessed Eternal had become a part of her body, and the hair beneath it was still shorn close to her scalp. He wondered if she would let it grow now.

He knew that whatever she chose to do, he would be there to see it. He could feel that from her, a stony certainty that she was going to keep him close, now and for the rest of whatever time they had left on this earth. And who knew? With the Blessed Eternal… that life could be much longer than either of them had ever anticipated.

“Remind me,” she said in a low, hoarse voice, and then her lips were on his throat and her hands went to the buttons of his shirt and before long, he was between her thighs, hard once more and desperate for her.

_I love you_, he said through the connection that the Blessed Eternal had forged between them, working hard and fast against her. _I love you_, he said, pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could reach, feeling the caress of his vines against every inch that he couldn’t.

_I love you,_ she sent back, her vines twining around his shoulders as she pressed her mouth to his throat and nibbled gently at the skin there, as she nuzzled against a soft patch of moss that had crossed his collarbone. _I love you_, she said, wicked fingers sliding down the length of his spine and entering him from behind, leaving him gasping and, in short order, coming hard inside her.

And then he fell to his knees and she knew exactly what he wanted, spreading her legs for him as he leaned in to taste the intoxicating mixture of the two of them that leaked from her cunt. His vines bound her to the chair, her legs spread, leaving her bare and open before him as he feasted on her, as he found her clit with his tongue and tortured her, a curious tendril joining his fingers as he slid them inside her. And then she came too, clenching hard around his fingers, her head lolling backwards, obviously insensible.

He got back to his feet and wrapped his arms around her once more, wrapped himself around her, arms and vines and leaves cocooning them safely away from the world for a little while. After a moment Rosemary opened her eyes and let out a startled little laugh.

“Well,” she said out loud, her voice even more hoarse than it had been from the tears, “I never expected to have a sexual renaissance in my eighties, but here we are.”

“You cannot possibly be so old,” Alexander said with a smile, echoing a long-ago conversation they had once had.

“Well, black don’t crack,” she said, echoing her response from that previous time, this time adding, “But let’s just say that Miranda Pryce has also been helpful on that score over the years. And these plants don’t seem to be hurting, either.”

“You could have chosen to be young,” he said, stroking a finger down her cheek. “Why this?”

“I earned most of these wrinkles long before I got here. I wasn’t going to give them up.”

“I am glad you didn’t.” Alexander pressed a kiss to the thin lines between her eyebrows, present even when she wasn’t frowning, a second to the tip of her nose, a third to the corner of her mouth, which was currently stretched thin with a smile, a deep crease curving around it.

Rosemary laughed and nestled her head against his shoulder, and for a little while, Alexander felt perfectly content.


End file.
